falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Vault 8
Um abrigo nuclear da Vault-Tec, Vault 8 foi um vault de controle localizado no oeste de Nevada. Foi designado para recolonizar a superfície após 10 anos. História O Vault 8 foi projetado para abrigar milhares de habitantes. Foi aberto como previsto após de receber o sinal "All-Clear", e seus moradores começaram a reconstruir a civilização. Vault City foi o resultado. Anos após a construção da Vault City, o abrigo foi usado, primeiramente, como um centro médico (possivelmente o melhor da Wasteland, fora a Enclave e a Brotherhood of Steel), para os cidadãos, uma fonte de energia (embora sua usina nuclear possa não sustentar um grande assentamento por um bom tempo), um centro de informações (Computador Central e seus servidores) e um espaço de armazenamento de minério e outros suprimentos essenciais para o bem estar da cidade. Os habitantes da cidade raramente (ou nunca) se aventuram pelos níveis mais baixos. Servos têm a tarefa de deixar o vault limpo, porém são incapazes de evitar a deterioração — a maioria das portas dos vaults estão presas e não podem ser abertas, enquanto coisas estranhas chacoalham nos dutos de ar. Só há um habitante nos níveis mais baixos — Martin, um gago solitário encarregado de cuidar do equipamento no Centro de Comando (Command Center). Layout Level One Atrás das massivas portas de segurança e longos corredores de metal se encontra a vault door Seal'N'Safe Modelo 343, junto a uma escotilha e uma outra porta. Como em todos os vaults, um armário padrão trancado se encontra na parede, contendo suprimentos de emergência para aqueles que forem para o exterior. O layout do vault é bem comum, com o EML a direita e a entrada e o salão do elevador à esquerda. Em Fallout 2, o EML abriga as principais instalações médicas da cidade, incluindo até equipamentos de clonagem para órgãos sobressalentes e sintetizadores químicos. É gerenciada pelo Doutor Troy, um médico que pode cuidar de quaisquer membros aleijados. Ele é uma figura chave em duas quests, entregar para ele uma amostra de jet e fazer um antidoto para o jet. Se o Chosen One se tornar o capitão da guarda, Marcus pode ser tratado pelo doutor para a remoção das balas alojadas em seu corpo. Ajudando o Doutor Troy, a jovem enfermeira Phyllis (originalmente chamada Nancy), pode providenciar como Vault City funciona. Personagens masculinos podem ter relações com ela, doar esperma para Vault City e convencê-la a ir para o mundo exterior. Personagens femininas podem só fazer a última opção, porém. Level Two Design padrão para alojamentos de antes da guerra, o nível 2 é usado agora apenas para armazenamento. As salas estão repletas de caixas e equipamento abandonados, sendo que a maioria das portas ou está sem energia ou travada. Aqui é onde a cidade armazena seus suplimentos de urânio para a sua usina nuclear, junto a outros bens comercializados com o exterior. Ironicamente, algumas caixas contém 420 water chips reservas, que acabaram indo para o Vault 8 por engano, ao invés do Vault 13. Para abrir as portas, o jogador precisa possuir bastante força. Usar Buffout ou um pé-de-cabra pode ajudar. A exploração vale a pena, uma grande quantidade de itens valiosos pode ser encontrado e os cidadãos da cidade parecem não se importar muito se os mesmos forem pegos. Level Three O coração do vault, o terceiro nível abriga a maioria de suas instalações vitais. Esse nível é dividido em dois por uma porta de segurança vermelha. Para moradores comuns do vault, o lugar mais importante é a sala de reuniões, onde eles podem assistir a filmes ou discutir sobre assuntos relacionados ao abrigo.Técnicos, entretanto, estão mais interessados no centro computacional, localizado entre a biblioteca e o corredor que leva ao elevador, onde todas as operações subterrâneas são monitoradas e as funções vitais controladas. Na intersecção fica a sala de armazenamento, onde todos os suprimentos básicos da vault ficam armazenados em armários. Uma sala de armazenamento cheia é um bomsinal para qualquer vault, mesmo se essa não for usada mais pelos seus habitantes. Na segunda parte, está o centro de comando, separado por uma porta de segurança com uma luz vermelha, atrás dela está a estação de segurança e o arsenal. Depois está a sala de controle, onde o computador central repousa junto ao computador de processamento d'água. Por último, temos a sala do Supervisor. Em Fallout 2, apenas Martin, um homem solitário, vive nessa área, vigiando os computadores como ordenado pelas autoridades da cidade. Para passar o tempo, ele canta para si mesmo (Maybe dos Ink Spots - o tema de abertura e encerramento do primeiro Fallout). O Chosen One pode cantar com ele por uma recompensa de Karma positivo ou atrapalhá-lo por recompensa oposta de karma. Quests relacionadas * Deliver a sample of jet to Dr. Troy * Find some endorphin blockers to make a cure for Jet * See Phyllis Aparições O Vault 8 aparece apenas em Fallout 2. Bastidores * Chris Avellone uma vez disse, "Foi planejado que enquanto o jogador estivesse lendo os registros do Vault 8 em Fallout 2, ele poderia descobrir um arquivo classificado (aberto com um check de ciência bem-sucedido) que explicava que o Vault 8 era um "vault de controle", criado para abrigar 1000 pessoas e abir no tempo certo. Esse arquivo tinha a intenção de revelar o verdadeiro e sinistro propósito dos Vaults."Fallout Bible 0#Vault system * Vault 8 iria desempenhar um grande papel no cancelado Filme do Fallout, embora não seria nem um pouco similar ao vault visto nos jogos. Ao invés de ser o coração de Vault City, iria ser destruído e costumava ser o lar de um personagem chamado Max.Tratamento do Filme de Fallout Referências de:Vault 8 en:Vault 8 es:Refugio 8 fr:Abri 8 ja:Vault 8 pl:Krypta 8 ru:Убежище 8 uk:Сховище 8 zh:8号避难所 Categoria:Vaults Categoria:Vaults do Fallout 2 Categoria:Vault-Tec Categoria:Vault-City Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 2